


Tumblr Flirting Tips

by Emakaylee



Series: Thank God Tacos are Free (Tumblr-inspired Fics) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Commander Lexa, Crack, F/F, Flirting, Potatoes, Swim Team, Tacos, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emakaylee/pseuds/Emakaylee
Summary: Lexa takes a crazy leap of faith to reach out to the blonde beauty she sees in line for food.





	Tumblr Flirting Tips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thresbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thresbian/gifts).



“Here, have a potato!” A tall, bald man in a trench coat with a tattoo on the crown of his head, thrust a potato into Lexa, Mount Eagle High swim team’s co captain’s hand, before bowing his head and scurrying off. Puzzled, she turned the gift in her hand; it was a Idaho spud, from the looks of it, and freshly scrubbed, from the slight dampness and lack of grit. “C’mon Woods,” Echo, the other co captain of the swim team called out to her.

“Yeah, Lexa, come on!” Her best friend and cousin, Anya, stood waiting with that impatient look that made her even older than she already was. Lexa jogged ahead through the light crowd on the boardwalk to catch up to her teammates who were in the process of debating on eating at a food truck, or actually finding a restaurant on the other side of the boardwalk for lunch. “Where did you get that,” Anya asked, interrupting the conversation to point out the spud clutched tightly in Lexa’s hand. 

Lexa, who had half forgotten about it shrugged casually, “Some guy from the farmer’s market we passed by gave it to me.” She slid it into her shoulder bag and cleared her throat to bring the chorus of ‘weird’, ‘huh’ and ‘strange’ to a halt, “Anyway, I think we should try that taco truck up there; that way we can keep checking out the boardwalk and see what all there is to do. We’re already having the celebration dinner at Chris Paul’s, and I don't know about you, but I'm too hungry to wait that long for food.” With nods all around, the group headed to the taco truck: Lexa, Anya and Echo leading in the pack. 

When they came up to the taco truck, another group had just beat them there. Lexa’s stomach growled, and she hoped that the fifteen or so others would order quickly. A flash of blonde and a husky laugh caught her attention. Someone nudged her in the ribs with their elbow, and she absentmindedly swatted it away. Her attention was rooted on a blonde haired beauty who was talking and laughing with a black haired girl a few feet in front of her. There was a sharp jab on her side that finally tore her away, just as the blonde’s head turned towards her. “WHAT,” she snarled through clenched teeth. 

“My apologies, Commander,” Roan did a mock bow before continuing, “we were just seeing who wanted to go to the tattoo parlor over there after lunch. They’re taking walk-ins. So far it’s me, Echo, Emori, Ilian, and Niylah.” Lexa looked to where he was pointing. A couple stores away from the taco truck was Sankru Tattoo, with a sign saying ‘walk-ins now welcome’. “So are you in?” She turned back and nodded. “What about you An,” Roan asked as Anya looked up from her phone. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah sure. Sorry, Gaia and I are texting and she just sent me something.” Roan grabbed Anya’s phone and clicked the link in her messages. Tumblr popped open to hermionethequeen’s page. “‘Tip for flirting: carve your number into a potato and roll it towards eligible females you wish to court with?’” Anya snatched her phone back and threw him a glare, but he ignored her and kept talking, “Ok, why is someone whose username is ‘inhalers’ posting this, and what are you two talking about that that would even come up?” Anya just kept glaring a him, while Lexa shot her a wary, knowing look. Roan shifted his gaze between the two then lifted his hands up in surrender and backed away, then turned to talk with some of the others. 

The line had lessened, and as they moved forward, Lexa noticed the blonde girl with the husky laugh was gone. She felt Anya nudge her elbow, and she turned to see the devious look on her face. “No, Anya. No.”

“Oh, come on Lexa, I know you have your rainbow knife with you, and I saw you checking out those girls who were in front of us. Even Gaia thought it would be funny. Come on, we just won second place at states, a TRIBAL school, for the first time in the history of the state, made it to the swim team state championships. Live a little, Lexa.” Anya had reached into Lexa’s side pocket in her bag and took out her knife and held it out to her with a challenging air. 

After a few seconds, Lexa sighed and gave in. She dished the potato out of her bag and took her knife from Anya. “I’ll carve it, but there’s no guarantee I’ll give it to any girl. Besides, the only one I've seen that I'm interested in is gone.” Lexa kicked a pebble by her feet, dejectedly. Anya nudged her, and pointed behind her. Lexa turned and saw a crop of tables, half filled, in the sand between the boardwalk and the water. Close to the center was the blonde girl she noticed earlier. 

She was even more beautiful than Lexa imagined, with crystal blue eyes, lush lips, and a cute little mole above the left side of her mouth. Anya chuckled and closed Lexa’s jaw for her, and gently pushed her closer to the taco truck, seeing as they were finally up after the two people in front of her. Lexa smoothly flicked the knife blade out and started carving her name and number in the potato. “Order for me Anya,” she asked, stepping to the side before waiting for an answer and furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. 

By the time she was done with skillfully carving her name and number into the potato, Anya had gotten their food. “Here, you owe me lunch, or help me train for two days.” As she tucked the potato under her arm, Anya handed her a basket with two fried shrimp tacos with guacamole and tomatoes, two pork tacos with mango habanero salsa, and a beef taco with mushrooms, peppers and pico, all with extra meat and on flour tortillas. “Mmm, my favourites. If I get a text back, I'll help you shave fifteen seconds off your time.” Lexa took a huge bite out of the beef taco, suddenly remembering how hungry she was. She followed Anya to a table a few away from the blonde girl and her black haired friend. 

Sitting on the side closer the blonde, Lexa put down her basket, and placed the potato on the table. “Looks like those camping/hunting trips with Uncle Gus and Aunt Indra teaching us how to carve paid off,” she turned the spud so Anya could see the clearly and neatly carved work. “Alright, here goes nothing.” Standing back up, grateful that the girl was facing away from her and for her corn hole skills, she lightly tossed the potato, sat back down and watched it land, then roll with enough force that when it crashed into the blonde’s foot, she noticed it. 

The blonde stopped talking, looked down and picked up the potato. Her fingers touched the carved information, so she turned it around then flipped it over as she sat back up. Looking around, her eyes fell on Lexa, who smiled and nodded. The girl stared at her with her mouth slightly agape, and the longer she stared, the bigger the niggling feeling of worry tugged at Lexa. Face reddening with embarrassment at what seemed like a failed attempt, she hid behind the curtain of her long, brown hair, and muttered, “Thank you, Anya for helping me make a fool of myself.” Before Anya could reply, the sound of a schwoop, letting her know she got a new text message. 

‘Hi, my name's Clarke.’

“You said, “15 seconds,” off my time?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to my tumblr stepdaughter, @hermionethequeen, posting the tip in the story the same night I posted the previous installment in this series. Definitely check out her page and videos, she makes her evil tumblr step mum proud XD. Anyway, I may have been hungry every time I was working on this...so, to appease my hunger, I'll take your firstborn...wait, no I meant kudos and comments! I love feedback. Lol ^_^ and you can always find me on tumblr posting random shit on @emakaylee


End file.
